Eternity
by Clockwork Soul
Summary: Nearly everyone in Danny's town has been murdered by Death Eaters, includeing his friends and family, leaving Amity Park a shell of what it once was. Full summary inside. /Slight Mary-Sue. No pairing yet. Hiatus until further notice. May be re-written./
1. The End, or The Begining?

**Timeline: **Takes place in Order of the Pheonix and between Urban Jungle and Phantom Planet.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Danny Phantom, it would still be going. If I owned Harry Potter, Sirius would not be dead.

So, obviously, I do not own them. Now, excuse me while I go cry in a corner.

**Summary: **Nearly everyone in Danny's town has been murdered by Death Eaters, includeing his friends and family, leaving Amity Park a shell of what it once was. Soul, apprentice to Clockwork, ghost Master of Time, was told by her master to go to her friend, for there they will be picked up by Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and to help in the crusade against the Dark Lord Voldemort, or else more senseless deaths will occur.

_**Eternity**_

A _**Danny Phantom **_and _**Harry Potter **_Fanfic

By _**Clockwork Soul**_

_**Chapter 1: The End, or The Begining?**_

"_Danny…"_

The voice echoed out eerily, laced with pain and guilt, over the former park of Amity, now a make-shift graveyard.

A boy turned to the source, his brilliant blue eyes dim, his black hair laying disheveled and hung unkempt over his tear- and dirt-stained face. He watched numbly as a girl appeared, sitting next to him, staring at the freshly dug graves around them. Long snow-white hair with black tips fell in front of her face, hiding her expression. A pure black cloak that seemed to swirl at the end, eddies of energy flowing outward before vanishing, hung loosely around her shoulders, its hood down. It was held in place by a clasp shaped like a clocks gear, with a 'CW' insignia engraved upon it.

"…Soul..?" His voice sounded hallow, dead, barely a whisper.

Soul, apprentice to Clockwork, the ghost Master of Time, looked at him, her striking eyes—black where her whites should have been, with glowing, unnaturally neon green irises—full of pain and guilt. Fresh tears followed their predecessor's paths, and making their own.

"Danny…" she said, her voice echoing in the way only the dead can, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry… Clockwork and I… we cannot undo this… I'm sorry… _I'm so, so sorry_…" She shuddered and buried her face in her head, her frame shaking with sobs.

Danny, at the sight of his strongest friend's composure crumbling, realized that her pain was as great as his, immediately pulled her into his arms. Somehow, _someway_, she found a way to blame herself. She wrapped her arms around him, crying into his shoulder.

"Soul…" he said once her sobs slowed, "Soul… I don't blame you… you or Clockwork. I never even thought it. How could I? No one is to blame, except the monsters," for Danny refused to think humans could have caused so much…_ death_, "who did this." He looked at the graves directly in front of them, tears blurring his vision. His family... Sam… Tucker… their families… Beyond them lay hundreds more, his teachers, his schoolmates, and many, many more he didn't know.

"Its just so _wrong_…" she murmured into the crook of his neck, "It just so wrong that so many—_so many_—innocents had to die, and here I am, apprentice to Time, and I'm powerless to lift a finger against it. Its just- just not _fair!_" She shook her head, calming almost instantly. "There I go, acting like a _child_, because my only friends are _gone_, and I- I'm just like everyone else… I've never felt like this before…" She tightened her arms around him, her voice dieing down to a whisper once again. "I didn't even know them well… I've only know you for half a year… Yet…" She shuddered, unable to continue.

"Yet…" Danny said as he leaned his head on hers, closeing his eyes, thankful—not for the first time—that her presence usually kept the bad memeories that threatened at bay, "Yet in that half year, you became just as much a part of my family as the others… I love you, Soul, like I loved them… Like they loved you…" He pulled her closer.

_**Line Break! :3**_

They sat like that for what felt hours, each unwilling to move, to think about anything. Finally Soul looked up at her friend, who nodded and stood, still pulling her with him. She felt as his already low temperature dropped, his breathing slow, and his heart cease. Watching as ice-blue eyes turned neon-green, and jet-black hair turn snow-white.

He had long since abandoned his old HAZMAT suit, instead Danny Phantom now wore black jeans and white combat boots. He had on a black long-sleeved shirt, with a white sleeveless vest, and a black, loose-hanging belt with a few packs, and a specially made holster to hold a Fenton Thermos, with white, elbow-length gloves. His white 'DP' symbol was on the front of his belt. Three green bands wrapped around the upper parts of his arms—two on the left, one on the right—and he wore a green collar, which had Clockwork's symbol on it.

Soul's own outfit is similar, but instead she had on a longsleeve white shirt that cutoff above her navel, and black, fingerless gloves. Her pants were white, and her boots were black. She also wore a belt just like Danny's, but without his symbol. A stylized black 'S' was sewn onto her shirt—Jazz's idea. Her black cloak billowed out behind her as the wind picked up. Chains—Sam's idea—wrapped around her boots and waist, one hanging slightly longer than the others. When asked about it, she would simply reply, "Not many expect to get hit in the face with a ecto-charged chain when their to busy spouting witty banter."

The two let go of gravity, floating a few feet in the air. They drew apart, but still stayed close, holding eachother's hand. Looking back at the graves of their friends and family, before turning toward the one place they could think of. Home. Sanctuary.

Fenton Works.

_**Line Break! :3**_

They landed silently in the living room, transforming into their human states. Soul, like Danny is a Halfa, or a half-human, half-ghost hybrid, but her past is a mystery. Clockwork says he had found her near a time rift, which is a portal to another time. Unfortunately, it distorts even his veiw. All Soul remembers is falling into a natural Ghost Zone portal, a bright flash of green, immense pain, and then nothing.

Clockwork found her—while repairing said time rift—and took her back to his tower while she was still unconsious. He taught her to master her abilities, and saw she had an affinity for Time. Eventually, she be came his apprentice, and lived in his tower, watching the flow of time and repairing rifts in it.

Though Soul looks the same age as Danny—15—she is, in reality, only a few thousand years younger than Clockwork. She has the peculiar ability to stop her ageing, and inhibit the ageing of another—though Clockwork told her to wait for the right person. She still doesnt know who that is, and Clockwork wont tell her.

She sighed and ran a hand though her—now black with white tips—hair, her stormy-grey eyes looking around the barren house. She looked over at Danny, who was stareing down at the floor. She grabed his hand and tugged him up the stairs, toward the bathroom, pushing him in. "Take a shower. It'll make you feel better. I'll go get you some clothes, kay?" He gave her a small smile and nodded, closing the door. She heard the water turn on and sighed, heading to his room.

She dug though his drawer, pulling out some of the more comfortable-looking clothes—a white T-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants. She walked back, grabing a clean towel on the way, and knocked on the door. "Got you clothes and towel out here, Danny. Im going downstairs to see if theres anything on T.V..." She headed back to his room, and then to the back of his closet. She loosened a board, revealing some of her own spare clothes. At the moment she had on a simple black shortleeve shirt with black jeans, a smaller version of the a Time Medallion, and a pair of black combat boots. She picked out a top much like the one she wore in her ghost form, except this one was pure black, and had no sleeves, and a pair of black jeans with criss-crossing white straps.

She tossed her clothes on the bed, ready to get when she went to take a shower, returned to board to its place, and headed down the stairs. She took off her boots and sat on the couch, stareing at the T.V. for a moment, dreading what she might hear. Clockwork kept this happening from her, and only told her a few things that would help out with starting this journey. She and Danny were supposed to stay here and wait, and a few other tidbits she'd tell Danny when they both got comfortable.

She sighed and grabed the remote, flipping on the T.V. She hated not knowing things.

_**Line Break! :3**_

Danny sighed, unknowingly echoing the other halfa downstairs, feeling the hot water on his back. Soul was right, it was makeing him feel better. He had gone into a sort of auto-pilot ever since _they_ came, and now the hot water seemed to take away the numb feeling he'd grown to know over the past three days. He hadn't even ate anthing.

He stayed there for awhile longer before decideing to get out of the shower. He dried, put his clothes on—grateful, again, to Soul for picking out his most comfortable ones—and was about the walk out the door before he stopped, stareing at the mirror. He raised a hand to his left eye, traceing a smooth bolt-like scar that streatched from just above his eyebrow, down, across his eye, and half-way down his cheek. It was darker then the rest of his pale skin. _How did I... Oh.. Thats right... one of those monsters tried to kill me with the same thing that killed the others... What did he say..? Oh, right. __**Avada Kadavra**__, _he thought, stareing at the strange scar, _sounds like __**Abra Kadabra**__... _He thought he saw small flecks of green danceing in his left eye, then dismissed it as a result of no sleep.

_Green,_ he thought, _is the color of death... its the main color of ghosts... the Ghost Portal... the Ghost Zone... and that **Avada Kadavra **thing is green. _He sighed again, shakeing his head, and went downstairs, where he saw Soul glareing at the black T.V. screen. "No luck, then?" She looked up at him and shook her head.

"No, nothing." She walked up to him and paused before raised a hand and traceing the line of the scar. "I dont think I noticed it till just now... I guess the dirt was covering it up. It looks a bit like Clocky's." She said, using her pet-name for Clockwork. "Speaking of the old man, I need to talk to you." She tugged on his hand, leading him to the couch.

She sat down with a huff, Danny beside her. "Well, heres the deal. I know about as much as whats going to happen as you do. Clockwork didnt tell me much. He just said this, 'Stay with Danny at Fenton Works, and wait for a man named Albus Dumbledore to appear. He will then guide you on your way, and will explain more.'"

Danny frowned. "Albus Dumbledore? Weird name." Soul nodded, a small smile on her face. "But when is he supposed to get here?"

Soul held out her hand, palm up, and in a puff of silver mist, a slightly-glowing silver pocket watch appeared. The Timepeice. Soul had owned it since she first started her apprenticeship. She flipped it open, frowning at the complex device. It had many hands, includeing the minute, hour, and second hands in black, a dark blue hand that was—currenently—on twelve, meant to show where a rift is, and many others in many diffent colors. There were three small buttons on the side of the device. She clicked one and held it, and two more clock faces appeared, showing date and year. She clicked another of the buttons, and the hands of the clocks moved, and three dark red hands, looking like the black minute, hour, and second hands, on the main face did the same. She did this all in the span of ten seconds.

"Tomarrow, at 12:34:23, A.M."

_**Line Break! :3**_

Albus Dumbledore did indeed arrive at 12:34:23, A.M. Danny and Soul had, being their natural, paranoid, selves—increased ten-fold by the attack on Amity—decided that Soul would remain in ghost mode when he arrived. So, when he arrived, Soul answered the door, letting in a old man with a long, white beard, wearing a colorful robe.

"Hello, Albus Dumbledore." Soul said, opening the door before he even had a chance to knock. "Do, please, come in." She held the door open wide, and Dumbledore walked though, looking at Soul curiously. She sat on the arm of the chair Danny was sitting in, indicateing one across from them, which Dumbledore sat in gratefully.

"Nice to meet you," he said, a twinkle in his eye, "I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but it seems you already knew this." He chuckled. "Does this mean you also know why I am here?"

"Actually, not much was told to me by my master." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, and Soul elaborated. "I am Soul Nuvera Clockwork, apprentice to Clockwork, Master of Time." Soul smiled slightly. "The old man didn't tell me much, just that I was to wait here, and that Time will run it's course."

Dumbledore paused, stareing at the girl in new light. "Well then, this is indeed different then I was expecting. I was told by Clockwork that I needed to come and pick up two young... What did he call you...? Ah, yes. Halfas." He turned his peirceing gaze to Danny. "I assume you are Daniel James Fenton, then?"

Danny nodded. "Yes. So Clockwork told you, huh? Well, I guess if he found you trustworthy enough to tell you about us, then I guess I can too." He cocked his head to the side, a thoughtful look on his face. "What did you mean, when you said you were 'Headmaster to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'? You mean like magic?"

Dumbledore smiled, the twinkle in his eyes gleaming. "Yes, indeed. Magic is real, and from what Clockwork told me, you, Daniel, are a wizard. You were supposed to go to Hogwarts at the age of 11. But, because of Clockwork-" Soul snorted at this, muttering, "And he tells _me_ not to meddle with Time." "-your magic was suppressed until the right time came. Namely, now." He looked over to Soul. "You, however, are without magical abilities. So he told me to give you this, and that you would know what it is."

He drew out a black, 13-inch wand. It had thin, vein-like, neon-green lines that ran along its length. Soul grinned and took the unusual wand. "Yes! I've been waiting _thousands _of years'til I could use this." She saw the others confused looks. "Its called the Spirus Wanin, or, in English, the Spirit Wand. It allows any spirit to channel thier energy into the Wand, and produce magic." In demonstration, she pointed the Wand at a vase and lifted it a few feet, before gently putting it back in place. "Its been in Clocky's tower for as long as I can remember, and I've always wanted to try it out, _but_," she huffed, looking like a child who got denied her sugary sweets, "the old man wouldn't let me."

Danny laughed, for the first time in four days. Soul grinned at him, happy to see him happy. Danny looked over to Dumbledore, a smile still on his face. "So, when are we going to leave?"

Doumbledore had been looking at Soul curiously ever since she had said that she'd _'been waiting __**thousands**__ of years'_ before she could use the Spirit Wand. He now looked to Danny, and said, "Today, preferably. I will wait here until you get your affairs in order, and then we may leave for Hogwarts."

The duo nodded. "Well, I'll head to the Ghost Zone, back home, first." Soul said, "I didn't pack anything when I came here, and being a girl, I refuse to go anywhere—unless its necissary—with just the clothes on my back." And with that, she vanished through the floor.

Danny stood, and transformed into Phantom. "Well, I'll go pack aswell... and then I'll go visit thier graves, before we leave..." He frowned, his eyes clouding over again, as he floated toward his room.

"Daniel." The halfa paused, turning slightly to look back at the Headmaster. "Clockwork told me also to tell you that it _will_ get better as Time goes on. It may seem like the end now, but it could be a new begining." Danny smiled and nodded.

"Thanks... and call me Danny."


	2. No, I dont know who

**A/N: **Just to clear a few things up, at the moment, Danny and Soul are not a couple... yet. It may seem that way in Chapter 1, but no. I mean, if you saw _that much _death, wouldn't you want human, or half-human, contact? I know I would. Anyways, on with the story, and I hope you enjoy! Oh, and I'm not re-posting the disclaimer. Its on Chapter 1, so why would I want to continue to torment myself with the fact that I don't own Danny? -Cough- ...Or Harry... -Cough-

_**Eternity**_

A _**Danny Phantom **_and _**Harry Potter **_Fanfic

By _**Clockwork Soul**_

_**Chapter 2: No, I dont know who.**_

_**Flashback:**_

_Danny laughed, for the first time in four days. Soul grinned at him, happy to see him happy. Danny looked over to Dumbledore, a smile still on his face. "So, when are we going to leave?"_

_Doumbledore had been looking at Soul curiously ever since she had said that she'd 'been waiting thousands of years' before she could use the Spirit Wand. He now looked to Danny, and said, "Today, preferably. I will wait here until you get your affairs in order, and then we may leave for Hogwarts."_

_The duo nodded. "Well, I'll head to the Ghost Zone, back home, first." Soul said, "I didn't pack anything when I came here, and being a girl, I refuse to go anywhere—unless its necissary—with just the clothes on my back." And with that, she vanished through the floor._

_Danny stood, and transformed into Phantom. "Well, I'll go pack aswell... and then I'll go visit thier graves, before we leave..." He frowned, his eyes clouding over again, as he floated toward his room._

"_Daniel." The halfa paused, turning slightly to look back at the Headmaster. "Clockwork told me also to tell you that it will get better as Time goes on. It may seem like the end now, but it could be a new begining." Danny smiled and nodded._

"_Thanks... and call me Danny."_

_**End Flashback.**_

_**Line Break! :3**_

The two halfas returned quickly, Danny first, as he had the less distance to travel. He was in the middle of carrying his suitcase down the stairs when Soul appeared, her own luggage floating behind her with a dim silver glow around it. He gave her a pained look. "You _really_ have to teach me that sometime."

She grinned at him. "Oh _come on, _Danny. Its just item possesion. Even 'ol Boxy can do it." He glowered at her as her suitcase landed gracefully beside her, the glow vanishing. She picked it up and walked over to Dumbledore, who had been sitting in the same spot as they left him, peering at them over his half-moon specticles.

Danny came up beside her. "Did you lock the Portal? I dont want any, for fear of sounding like my dad, 'unauthorized visitors' down there."

Soul nodded. "Of course. Can't have idiots comeing into my own home, now can I?" She grinned. "I even put a password on it. Its 'Tuna'."

Danny stared at her for a long time. "...Tuna." She nodded vigorously. "Yeah! Who expects a password to be as simple as 'Tuna'? No one, thats who." Danny shook his head, sighing. "Sometimes I worry about you, Soul." He just got a grin in response, so he turned back to the Headmaster. "Well, were all ready. Where are we headed first?"

Dumbledore smiled at the duo. "First, lets put a shrinking and feather-light charm on your luggage." He did so, and the two put the tiny suitcases into their pockets, Danny muttering a low, "Neat..." "Now," Dumbledore said, standing, "we head to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix." Danny and Soul opened their mouths to ask what that was, before Dumbledore stopped them. "You will learn it all once you get settled in. Now, grab ahold of my arm, and do not let go." They obliged—after transforming back into thier human forms—and Dumbledore turned on the spot, bringing them with him. Feeling as if being sucked though a tube, the two held on all the tighter, before landing in a dimly lit street with a loud _pop!_

Dumbledore held out two small strips of paper, instructing them to memorize it, and then destroy them. The two nodded and took a peice each. They looked at them, reading:

_The Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

The two looked up, and saw that there was only number eleven, and number thirteen. They looked back down at the paper, shrugged, and destroyed it as asked with green ecto-fire. They looked curiously at Dumbledore. "Think about what you just memorized." He said, smileing down at them. And so they did, and soon a building seemed to inflate from between numbers eleven and thirteen. Before long, a number twelve had appeared, the people around them seeming not to have noticed.

_This magic thing is awesome, _Danny thought, grinning. He saw Soul matching his grin, and knew she was thinking the same. Dumbledore ushered them in, telling them to be quiet. Thier grins quickly turned to grimaces as they saw what looked like elf heads on the wall, and shrunken heads. They followed Dumbledore into a kitchen-like room. A red-headed woman that just screamed _Mother! t_o the two halfas, came up, beaming at them. "Well look at what we have here," she said in a hushed voice, "You two must be Danny and Soul. What a terrible tragity you two went through." She shook her head, frowning. "Im truely sorry for your loss. Here, I'll show you on up so you can meet Ron, Harry, and Hermione, they've been dieing to meet you. And do stay quiet, I dont want to wake anything." And with that, she made her way upstairs. Danny and Soul blinked at the pure motherly-ness of the woman, then smiled and followed, after giving Dumbledore a quick thanks.

"They're in the door on the right. Oh, and here," she returned their suitcases to normal, "Now I've really got to dash." She gave them each a hug, surpriseing them, and headed back downstairs. The duo blinked again, before shakeing thier heads and headed for said door on the right. They opened it to reveal two—one red-headed and one with black hair—boys, and a bushy-haired girl about their age. The girl smile at them brightly. "Hello!" She said as they came in and set thier luggage down. "Im Hermione Granger! You must be Danny Fenton and Soul. Speaking of that, whats your last name, Soul? It seems no one knew, and I mean, _everyone_ has a last-" She was cut off by the red-head putting a hand over her mouth.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, "She blabbers on and on if you dont get her to shut up early on." This got a muffled protest from Hermione. "Im Ron, Ron Weasly." The black-haired boy smiled aswell. "Harry Potter."

The two halfas shook themselves out of their shock from Hermione's questions. "Er.. yeah," Soul said, "I _do_ have a last name. Im Soul Nuvera Clockwork." She held out her hand and the others shook it. Danny did the same. "Danny Fenton. Nice to meet you."

"So," Hermione began again, tossing a glare at Ron, "Soul Clockwork? Odd name, though its not much weirder then Grubbly-Plank." She saw the two's confused faces. "Oh, Professor Grubbly-Plank occasionally teaches Hogwarts Care of Magical Creatures. Its usually taught by Hagrid." Danny muttered something about 'weird Brittish people' while Soul snickered. "So, Danny," Hermione continued, "Where'd you get that scar? It looks recent. Did you get it during the attack on your town? Oh, and im terribly sorry about that... We overheard them talking downstairs... Your entire town almost." She had tears in her eyes.

Danny frowned. He sat down on the bed across from them, Soul following. "Yeah... thats when I got it. Those people with the skull-like masks came, shooting off this green light, killing everyone... One hit me, right on the eye, but it didnt do anything." The trio were stareing at him, mouths slightly open. "What?"

"Er.. mate.." Ron said hesitantly. "That sounds like the Killing Curse... No one besides Harry here's survived that.." Danny sighed. _I already have an idea on why I survived, because im` half-ghost, but I dont know if I can trust these three yet. _He glanced over at Soul. Who was stareing intently at the three humans across from them, as if peering into thier souls. Which is quite close to the truth, actually. She turned to him and murmured, "I belive they are trustworthy... besides, I have a feeling that they, and the rest of this 'Order' will know soon enough."

He looked back at the trio. "Well, I have an idea on why I survived this... Killing Curse. And, as Soul just pointed out, you and the rest of this 'Order' will probably know why soon enough." He stood, Soul following, and looked them in the eye. "Do you belive in ghosts?" The trio nodded. "Have you heard of Amity Park, and the ghost named Danny Phantom who protects it?" Another nod. "Good. Then I might as well get it over with. We are half-human, half-ghost hybrids, also known as a halfa. I am Danny Phantom." And with that, he and Soul transformed, shocking the others once again.

"B-but thats impossible!" Hermione said, "No one can be half-dead!"

Soul sighed. "Too bad, we are," she said, her voice takeing on a ghostly echo, "I, personally, think im more ghost than human, but thats probably because I spend more time at home then here on the human plane, but thats just me." She sat cross-legged in the middle of the air.

Danny himself floated a few inches off the ground. "Somehow, ectoplasm got fused to our DNA. My parents built a portal that led into the Ghost Zone, a parallel dimension of sorts where all ghosts, includeing Soul, reside. When it didn't work, I went in to see if I could get it to work. My hand accidentally hit the 'ON' button, and the next thing I knew, I was being shocked by ecto-electricity. I came out like this."

Soul huffed. "At least you remember how it happened. I just remember falling through a natural portal and getting hit by what im guessing was ecto-elctricity. Hurt like hell, too." Danny nodded, grimaceing. "Next thing I knew, I woke up in Clockwork's tower."

Harry blinked. "I thought you said Clockwork was your last name." Soul grinned at him. "Technically, its not. I dont remember my... former... last name. So I use Clockwork's when I have to come to the human realm. It kinda makes since, me being his apprentice and all. He's like a father to me, so why not?" Harry nodded, then frowned again. "You talk about humans like you arn't, yet your part human..."

"Well, its like I said. Im more ghost-like then human, and living in the Ghost Zone for thousands of years really effects you. And before you ask," Soul said when she saw Hermione about to ask a question, "yes, I do mean _thousands_. Clockwork is the ghost Master of Time. He is the oldest being in the Ghost Zone. He watches over and protects the flow of Time. I, myself, am only a few thousand years younger than Clockwork. I have the ability to stop my ageing." Hermione and Harry stared at her while Ron muttered, "Blimey..."

Danny grinned. He always loved to watch Soul shock people with her actual age. He cleared his throat, and they looked at him. "Well, now do you belive me?" The trio nodded. "Good." Soul peered at him, then floated backwards a few feet, then grinned. "It seems your pretty lucky, Danny. You can barely see that scar when your in ghost mode, and thats just if they're right up next to you. Should make keeping your secret easier." Danny laughed. "No kidding! I didn't think of it till you said something." He looked back at Harry. "So, how did _you_ survive this Killing Curse thing?" Harry shrugged, frowning.

"I dont really know... All I know is that Voldemort-"

"Voldemort?" Danny said, frowning, "Who's that?" The other three gaped at them. "You... You dont know who You-Know-Who is?" Ron said. Danny stared at him. "If I did, would I be asking? And why do you call him You-Know-Who?" The trio looked at eachother, then back at the two halfas, and began recounting thier tale.

_**Line Break! :3**_

_**A/N: **_Sorry this one is kinda short. Its all my brain's able to spout out at the moment... Please dont kill me... -Runs- Daaaaaanny! They're gonna murder the author!


	3. Announcement

_**Notes of the Author variety: **_I'm sorry, but I wont be able to update for the next three or four days. My school is getting ready to get out for summer, and I'll have semester tests Wednesday and Thursday. Friday and Saturday, I plan on doing absolutely nothing and relish in the fact that school is _over._ So, sorry once again, and once my testing and lazy streak is over, I shall busily get back to writing. :3 So, please don't attack me in rage fit for the Brooklyn variety. (Virtual cookies for those who get it.)

By the way, more virtual cookies to those who join with me (and actually know what this is):

_**CARDGAMES ON MOTORCYCLES~!**_

Also, I don't know if I should get Dan in on this. :3 He keeps tapping on the Thermos, though I don't know if I should let him out. A lot of people do that in DP/HP xOvers, and I don't want to be cliché. So, give me your opinions, please, and tell me if you think I should.

Thanks for all the nice reviews! You have no idea how much that means to me. I don't even think I'm a good writer, I was always more of a artist, but you guys seriously give me a major confidence boost, and once this tiny hiatus is over, I shall work on making the third chapter long and good!

From a (hacked) Ghost Writer keyboard,

_**Clockwork Soul**_


	4. Announcement Im still going! 8U

**A/N: **Er.. Hey.. Guys.. -Cringe- I'm not dead or anything... just got caught up in a bunch of junk I didn't expect... The third chapters coming along... slowly.. But it shall get here! 8U

Er.. On a totally unrelated note, my pen-name is changed to Clockwork Soul from Yami-Arisu. :3 It just shows how much of a Clockwork fan, doesn't it? XD I 'friggen love that guy. ^.^

Anyways, Its coming, don't worry. I'm trying, still new to the whole Fanfic writing thing. :3 I need to like, set up a schedule... . But the hiatus is extended, like I said, a bunch of junk piling up on me, and Fanfic became last priority. I'm going to pick it up a notch.

Just to let you know, I changed some things in the previous chapters. Just buffering out some edges on Soul's back-story, and random other things I thought needed work, but nothing drastic in the least.

_**From a (hacked) Ghost Writer keyboard,**_

_**Clockwork Soul**_


	5. The Order of the Phoenix

**A/N: **Hey guys! Thanks for waiting for my bout of laziness to pass. xD Sorry it took awhile longer then I said for this to come out, I got caught up in some things. :3 And thanks for your opinions on the Dan subject. I'm currently staring at his Thermos whilst I decide. (Don't judge, I stare at stuff. Like if I don't know if I want pizza or a sandwich, I sit there and stare at them for about... 30 minutes? xD) _Anyways_... Sorry if the first bits bad. I'm currently in a odd little writers block born from my laziness... I've been really lazy lately... Must remember to get out more...

_**Eternity**_

A _**Danny Phantom **_and _**Harry Potter **_Fanfic

By _**Clockwork Soul**_

_**Chapter 3: The Order of the Phoenix**_

_**Flashback: **_

"_Voldemort?" Danny said, frowning, "Who's that?" The other three gaped at them. "You... You dont know who You-Know-Who is?" Ron said. Danny stared at him. "If I did, would I be asking? And why do you call him You-Know-Who?" The trio looked at eachother, then back at the two halfas, and began recounting thier tale._

_**End Flashback**_

_**Line Break! :3**_

Danny, who had changed into his human form during the trio's tale, sat on the bed with an unreadable expression on his face after they finished talking. _'Voldemort,' _he thought, stareing at the floor, _'is the one who's in control of the Death Eaters? So, he's the one who organized the attack on __**my **__town.' _He grit his teeth, glareing at his shoes. Every ghost had a territory, even half-ghosts, and his was always Amity. _'Oh yes, this Voldemort will pay for killing them. For attacking __**my **__home. For ruining my life.'_

Soul had not moved since she sat in mid-air. She stared outside the window, not even breathing, still as death. _**(A/N: No pun intended.) **_She growled, a low, feral sound that echoed eeriely throughout the room, sending chills down the three humans' spines. "Damn. I remember forseeing Voldemort." She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Yeah... he's going to be a problem..."

Harry blinked at her for a moment as her words sunk in. "Wait a moment." He said, now glareing at the girl. "_'Forseeing Voldemort'? _You mean you saw him comeing? Why didn't you stop it from happening at all! You could've-" Soul raised a hand, stopping him mid-sentence.

"_-Prevented _the murder your parents?" Harry nodded, still fuming. "I could've stopped the countless murders he and his Death Eaters commited? Unfortunately, Clockwork and I cannot go around meddleing in the Timestream. Its forbidden, unless it is _needed_. This world and Timestream must go through trials like all other things. Voldemort, like Hitler, like every other disaster, is necessary. "

"But arn't you meddleing now, Soul?" Hermione asked.

"Not... really." Soul said slowly, searching for the right answer, "I do know that mine and Clocky's interference is needed, just not sure _why. _'Sides, I'm not _really _meddleing, since I _technically _know nothing about what happens after this point_._" She sent a mischievious grin at Danny. "Atleast, thats what were telling the Observants. Gods, I do love screwing the rules." This got a laugh out of Danny.

"Sometimes its scary how far you and Clockwork go in plotting out ways to get on the Observant's nerves." He said, grinning. "Remind me to never get on your bad side... And to stop you from watching more YGO:TAS."

"Observants? YGO:TAS?" Hermione asked.

"They're these annoying little buttmunches who do _absolutely nothing _but sitting there and _observing everything. _Their all green and have one eye." Soul said, grimaceing. "In short, they're mine and Clockwork's _bosses. They're _the ones who wont let us do _anything_ hardly." She scoffed, muttering something about 'insufferable, overly dramatic, one-eyed, annoying bosses'. "All that power went to they're big heads a _long _time ago... As for YGO:TAS, I wouldn't look into it much. Its not relevant to anything except when you want to get a laugh from LK about a awesome show centered around a children's card game." Danny laughed again, and the trio blinked, then shruged, heading back to the Observants.

"Sounds like you really hate them." Ron commented.

"She and Clockwork have a personal vendetta against them!" Danny said cheerfully. "I've been pranking the Observants for those two. Though, some of the things they come up with..." He shuddered, glanceing fearfully at Soul. "I never knew you could do that with a plunger..."

"Ah... One of my greatest ideas!" Soul said, beaming with pride.

The other three glanced at eachother before Harry said apprehensively, "I'm... not sure I want to know." The other two nodded. Soul suddenly jumped—if one could do that floating—and pulled herself in a standing—floating/standing?—position, a gleaming silver pocketwatch appearing in her hand in a puff of silver vapor. She flipped open the Timepiece, stareing intently at the hands of the clock, her brow knitted in concentration. The dark blue Rift Hand turned around the clockface slowly, before settleing on 1. She turned to the right, the Rift Hand moving with her, as she aligned it on the 12. Alot like a compass, to be honest.

She sighed. "Sorry guys, gotta run. Time rift just appeared. I _should _be back soon, hopefully before the Order arrives." And with that, she vanished, phaseing through the wall, her eyes intent on the device in her hand, to make sure she stays in the right direction.

"Just dont fall in it like last time!" Danny called after her, and heard a muffled "Sure, sure."

"Whats a time rift?" Hermione asked Danny.

"Well, its basically just a tear in the Timestream. One can appear anywhere, and they're usually about 4 to 5 feet tall, and about 1 or 2 feet wide. They look like a giant tear that can appear anywhere... and take you to any_when_. When you see a rift, inside the tear, you can see the past or future of that area. They act like a type of portal, you can enter the rift and go to that Time... but usually you cant get back. So if you ever see a rift, don't go in it, because if you do, there wont be anyone to help you. Rifts distort Clockwork and Soul's view."

"Incredible! And neither the wizarding world nor the muggle—thats a non magical human—world knew about these. You said that Soul fell in one? What happened?" Hermione asked, her face alight with curiosity.

"She tripped, and fell inside a rift she was repairing. If something from one Time enters another through a rift, the rift usually closes, and this one did. She ended up where shes from: Ancient Egypt, or Kemet. She vanished for about three years, and Clockwork had no idea what happened—like I said, they distort his view. She searched all that time for either a rift that led back to the present, or a natural portal to the ghost zone, so she could head back home."

"Ghost zone?"

"Its just what it sounds like, a infinate realm that binds the different worlds, universes, and Timestreams together, that houses every ghost, includeing Soul and Clockwork." Danny explained, leaning back against the wall. "Anyways, eventually, Soul found a rift that led back to the present. Once she got back, she headed for Amity. She knew who I was, and knew we'd meet sometime. So she flew into me—litteraly—and we became friends, and I took her back to her home. Clockwork was ecstatic—which was odd, I'd never seen him that happy before." Danny chuckled.

"You said shes from Ancient Egypt?" Harry asked, "But she's like, really pale."

"She thinks when she became half-ghost it messed with her skin tone. I wouldn't bug her too much about it, she doesn't remember much of her past life... I don't, either, really. My parents used to say that ghosts usually lose some or all of their memories from before they died, and it becomes really blurry. We think thats what happened to us." Danny said, an unreadable expression on his face.

"So, tell us about you guys." Hermione said, always ready to learn. "I've never seen ghosts like you before, but I'd heard that there's three different types. The tangible ones, which are rare, and the intagible ones, which occur more often, and then theres the type most seen, which are just lingering spirits tied down to one place."

"Theres another type of ghost? Huh. I've only seen ghosts like me and the normal spirit. And you said they were _rare_?" Danny asked incrediously. "I wish. The Ghost Zone's full of them, and they have serious issues with the human realm."

"Well," said an echoing voice, and Soul phased through the wall, transforming and ploping down next to Danny, "What do you expect? Even _I _get tired of the Zone once in awhile and have to come to the human realm. Its a rather bleak place, you know, and not much to do. I've even been tempted toward 'ol Boxy's type of 'doom' just to keep from fully dieing of boredom. Fortunately for everyone, Clockwork stopped me... Though, going around shouting 'Beware!' to random people sounded fun, even if it would just be for the look on their faces." She grinned mischeviously while Danny groaned.

"_Thank you, _Clockwork!"He said, shuddering. "I _swear _if you ever do that, I'm sucking you into the Thermos and banging it against a wall."

"Jeeze, no need to get _that _violent."

"Then don't do it."

"Dont worry, it would be too humiliateing."

"Good."

During all this the three wizards sat confused, until Ron finally burst out, "Boxy? Thermos? What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

The halfas blinked at them for a moment before laughing. "Well," Danny said, after his laughter subsided, "Boxy is the Box Ghost. He's this annoying fellow who keeps going on and on about 'bringing about cardboard doom'. And the Thermos is, well, a thermos that can catch ghosts. My parents were inventors, and what they invented was ghost hunting equipment."

"Neat." Harry said, "So what did they invent? That stuff you see on 'Ghost Hunters' or what? I've never heard of a _thermos _of all things catching a ghost... then again, I never knew you could _catch_ ghosts."

"Oh, like I said, the ghosts we see are tangible, and some want to take over the human realm, so my parents invented a whole array of weapons, nets, and captureing devices to catch and stop them." Danny said, "Though, they do invent the classic ghost equipment, and go on a classic ghost hunt every now and then, but usually thats only if someone calls them to do it."

"So what kind of powers do you guys have?" Ron asked, leaning forward eagerly, "It would be bloody awesome to do go through walls and stuff."

Soul grinned at him. "Yeah," she said, "It's pretty cool every now and then. I've got the standard intagibility, invisibility, overshadowing, and ecto-abilities, but I also have the ability to stop mine and anothers ageing, which, by the way, I'm ageing again right now, Danny." She added, glanceing at him, "It would be kindof weird to stay 15 all the time while were at Hogwarts." He nodded, and she continued, "Anyways, and I can stop time, rewind it, and fast-forward it, aswell as ecto-electricity, item possesion, teleportation, and duplication."

Danny nodded, "Yeah, I've got the standard stuff too, but I also have ice powers, teleportation, duplication, my Ghostly Wail, Dream Walking, and, once Soul teaches me, I'll be able to do item possesion, too. I've done it before, but that was by instinct, and never got around to controling it."

"Ghostly Wail?" Hermione asked, "Whats that? I can guess what the others are, besides overshadowing and Dream Walking"

"The Wail is basicly what it sounds like, a wail that is increadibly powerful, and can destroy everything it comes incontact with." Danny explained, "As for overshadowing, its just possesion. As for Dream Walking, its similar to overshadowing, except I enter people's dreams, and can see and influence what they dream about. Unlike overshadowing, they know im there and can remember it, and I can talk to them via their dream."

"Interesting." Hermione breathed, leaning forward, "So are there any others like you?"

Danny and Soul glanced at each other, and decided that they could tell them how many other halfas were out there. "There are two known others. We wont tell you who they are," Danny said, "even if one of them is a total fruitloop, and my archenemy."

"I can respect that." She said, dissapointed, but understanding, "So, what are you going to do now?"

"We," Soul said, grinning, standing and heading for the door, "are going to aid in the fight against Voldemort, and were going to have a long talk with this Order of the Phoenix. We'll go to Hogwarts, but be on call if they need us."

"Is that a prophecy or assumtion?" Danny asked, standing aswell.

"Both. I've had more than 4,500 years to do these things, its pretty easy to predict how a human would act." She said smugly, "Like in about ten seconds, those two who are in the room down the hall will appear in here via apparition, which, Danny, is a magical form of teleportation."

Sure enough, a _crack_ resounded through the room, startleing everyone except for Soul and Danny, and two red-haired twins appeared in the room. "Hey, I'm Fred-"

"-And George." Soul said, cutting them off, waveing a hand dismissively, "We know."

"How did you know they were going to apparate here?" Ron asked, stareing at her in awe, while Fred and George stood there dumbfounded.

Danny shrugged, "We have enhanced senses. We can hear everything in the general area. They were talking about scareing the new guys. Though how Soul knew it was via apparition, I dont know."

"Did you not feel it?" Soul asked him, confused, "The distortion in the air?"

Danny looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, yes, actually, but I didn't know what it was, I was planning on asking you about it later."

"All ghosts have the ability to sense magic. You'll have to train it, but after you do it becomes similar to your ghost sense."

"Really? I didn't know that."

"Not many ghosts come in contact with magic. Most of them were confined to Amity, and Amity had no wizards in it."

"So I guess thats another thing you gotta teach me."

"Yep!"

Whilst the two halfas were talking, the five wizards in the room were stareing at them oddly. Finally Fred and George said, "What in the bloody hell are they talking about?" They looked over at the trio, who glanced at each other.

"You and the others will find out soon." Harry said, shrugging.

"Damn right they will!" Soul said cheerfully. "Now, back to the Order. Someone go grab that girl in the other room and lets head on down there!" And with that, she spun on her heel, heading back to the door.

"_Soul._" Danny said reproachfully as he followed her, "Were here to _help _them not _scare_ them."

"Were _ghosts _Danny, thats our job." They heard her muffled reply.

"...True."

_**Line Break! :3**_

"_Heeeeelloooo Order of the Phoenix!" _Soul said as she burst through the kitchen door, throughly startleing every wizard in the room and earning a quite a few wands pointed at her, which, she ignored. She walked forward to the front of the table.

"_Soul!"_ Danny hissed as he followed her. _"We agreed to knock!"_

"Pff, knocking. Not much of an entrance, you know."

"Yes, but it wouldn't get _sticks _pointed at us." He pointed out as the other kids filed in behind them.

"_Wands_, Danny. _Wands_." Harry said, snickering slightly, and earning a "Whatever."

The adult wizards finally pulled themselves out of their daze and lowered their wands. "_What _are you kids doing down here?" Mrs. Weasley said reproachfully, "You should be upstairs, were haveing a meeting!"

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley," Harry said sheepishly, "Its just that Soul and Danny here, well, they need to say some things."

"Can't it wait until afterwards?" She said, exasperated.

"Well," Soul said, grinning, "I suppose it _can, _but we need all the members of the Order here. I mean, as the old saying goes, 'seeing is beliveing,' and, you'll sure need to see it before you belive it."

"Belive what?" Said one wizard.

"First," said Danny, comeing forward to stand by Soul before she could reply, "Lets get the introductions by. Im Danny Fenton, and this is Soul Clockwork." The Order then went around introduceing themselves. Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor (Mad-Eye) Moody, Arthur Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mundungus Fletcher, and Bill Weasley.

"We intend to help with the fight against Voldemort." Soul declared, initiateing silence around the room. She looked at the many faces around her, most being disbelief, Mrs. Weasley's being disapproval.

"No. I will not allow _children_ who have just had their home shattered to partake in this!" Mrs. Weasley said, glareing at the two.

Mad-Eye snorted. "What can two kids do?"

"Quite alot, actually." Soul said smugly, "Allow me to explain. Danny and I are not just mere humans. We are halfa's. Half-human, Half-ghost hybrids."

"Impossible." Arthur said, cleaning his glasses on his sleeve. "No one can be half-alive and half-dead at the same time."

"Thats what I said too, Mr. Weasley." Hermione said, "But its true. Show them, you two." The two halfas nodded, and transformed. A white ring surrounded Danny, transforming him into the famous Danny Phantom, and a black ring surrounded Soul, transforming her into her not-so-well-known ghost persona. She grinned at the groups shocked expressions, her eyes glowing in the shadows of the hood of her cloak.

After that, the two explained what and who they are, aswell as answering any of their questions. "Now," Danny said, sitting in mid-air, crosslegged, "as we said, we want to help out." He looked over at Soul, who was sitting in a similar fashion. She nodded.

"Yes. We intend to go to Hogwarts and learn as much as we can about magic; it'll help us in the long run against Voldemort. Yet we will be on call if you need our assistance." She said, gazeing around the room to see approval on every face (Besides Mrs. Weasley).

Remus nodded. "Yes, I do belive that is an excellent plan."

"Remus!" Mrs. Weasley said, "Their just _children_! You can't bring them-"

"With all due respect, Mrs. Weasley," Soul said, interupting her, "I do believe we can take care of ourselves. Second, I am _not _a child." She said, annoyance flickering across her face for a moment before returning to her stoic expression. She hated being called a child, "I've been around over 4,500 years. Lastly, Danny—I, aswell—deserve revenge." Danny nodded, agreeing with her, the aura around him flareing breifly.

"She's right Molly." Arthur said, smileing slightly at his wife, "They can decide for themselves."

"You'll have to give a demonstration on those powers of yours." Mad-Eye said, "Also, we need to figure out what spells can and can't effect you, seeing as the Killing Curse didn't."

"But where can we go?" Danny asked. Soul bit her lip, and raised her right hand. A clock's hand appeared, and, going around clockwise, a portal into the Ghost Zone appeared. She rose into a standing position, her ghostly tail appearing in place of her legs.

"I'll be right back. I'll see if theres anything going on. If not, then we can use the training room in the Clock Tower." She vanished through the portal, and the hand appeared again, this time closeing the portal.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "She do that often?" Danny sighed.

"Yeah. Im surprised she didn't freeze Time, though. Or that said anything about where shes going. Must be you guys." He said, lifting one shoulder up in a half-shrug, "She'll be back soon." Just then a portal opened in the same fashion as Soul's. "See? Everyone go on in." The group glanced at one another before fileing in through the portal, Danny the last to go. The portal vanishing behind him with a turn of the clock's hand.

_**Line Break! :3**_

**A/N: **Yay! I hope you like it, and sorry for the long wait. Thanks for all the kind reviews. They keep me going. I've never continued a fanfic before this one, so, thanks. Alot. As for this next part, it's totally for my best friend, she asked for a shout out... and, well, here you go, hun, in the form of a tiny oneshot. :D

_**Line Break! :3**_

Soul stared at the girl, who had randomly appeared inside the Clock Tower. She had reddish-brown straight hair that flowed just beneath her shoulders, and had dark brown eyes. She had on glasses, and was wearing a light-blue short-sleeved shirt with a cartoonish ninja on it. She wore blue-jeans with the ends rolled up to form kapris. Soul was, naturally, in her ghost form. The girl stared back at her.

"Who are you, and how did I not forsee you comeing here?" Soul asked bluntly.

"I'm IzaBella." The girl said, smileing, "But everyone calls me Izzie. As for me being here.. I dont know." She shruged. "I was walking around the lake by my house, when I just appeared here."

Soul sighed. She had the feeling this will be a _long_ day. "Well," she said, "You might aswell come on. We can talk until Clockwork comes back." The girl—Izzie—nodded and followed her through the Clock Tower, and into Soul's room. It had black walls, and neon green trim, with black carpet. A bed with the same color scheme sat in one corner, and a large, gothic-style window showed the green and black swirl of the Ghost Zone, with the occasional door floating by. There was a row of bookshelves on one side of the room—all full and overflowing—with quite a few large stacks of books around them. Soul lit a variety of candles around the room—all black—giveing the room an eerie feel to it. Soul sat in a comfortable green chair that sat infront of a large flatscreen T.V., which, yes, got all the human channels. She indicated for Izzie to take the chair next to her. Izzie, after gawking at her room, not to mention the Ghost Zone outside, obliged. "So," she began, stareing at Soul curiously, "what the hell is this place, and who are you? By the way, nice room."

"In order, we are in the Ghost Zone, I am Soul, apprentice to Clockwork, Master of Time, and thanks."

"Wait a moment. Ghost Zone? Clockwork? This is starting to sound like my best friend's favorite cartoon." _Crack. _"In fact, she's writeing a crossover with it and Harry Potter now." _Crack. Crumble. _"Don't tell me," she laughed, completely unaware. "your friends with _Danny Phantom?_" _Crack._

Soul looked shocked. "Well, yes, actually. I was about to go see him when you showed up."

Izzie blinked, then stood abruptly. "W-wait, you said your name was Soul?" Soul nodded. "Your the main character in my friends story... This must all be fake!"

_Crash._

"Damnit!" Soul fumed, glareing at Izzie, "You just broke the Fourth Wall!"

_**Line Break! :3**_

Heh, hope you like it Izzie. :D I might move this later into a oneshot in its own right, but, eitherway, that was fun to write, and you got a insight to Soul's room, which is exactly how I want my room to be like. (Yes, Soul and I are very much gothic. :D) I can totally see Izz doing this. Randomly appearing and smashing the Fourth Wall like its not even there. xD

Love you, Izzie!


	6. Powers and Clans

**A/N: **Nyeh.. Sorry for the long wait. I have no excuse. T-T I cant just hope that you'll forgive me.

_**Eternity**_

A _**Danny Phantom **_and _**Harry Potter **_Fanfic

By _**Clockwork Soul**_

_**Chapter 3: Powers and Clans**_

_**Flashback:**_

"_But where can we go?" Danny asked. Soul bit her lip, and raised her right hand. A clock's hand appeared, and, going around clockwise, a portal into the Ghost Zone appeared. She rose into a standing position, her ghostly tail appearing in place of her legs._

"_I'll be right back. I'll see if there's anything going on. If not, then we can use the training room in the Clock Tower." She vanished through the portal, and the hand appeared again, this time closing the portal._

_Harry raised an eyebrow. "She do that often?" Danny sighed._

"_Yeah. I'm surprised she didn't freeze Time, though. Or that said anything about where shes going. Must be you guys." He said, lifting one shoulder up in a half-shrug, "She'll be back soon." Just then a portal opened in the same fashion as Soul's. "See? Everyone go on in." The group glanced at one another before fileing in through the portal, Danny the last to go. The portal vanishing behind him with a turn of the clock's hand._

_**End Flashback**_

_**Line Break! :3**_

They had ended up in a very large room, that was the same green, blue, and purple as the rest of the clock filled citadel. The ceiling, much like in the Viewing Room of the citadel, was to high up to be seen, yet gears and the occasional pendulum hung down from the darkness. Directly opposite of a large, Gothic style purple door, a large window stood on the left of them, showing the black and green of the Ghost Zone, with the occasional door passing by in the distance—none came near the tower.

A large clock stood out at one end of the room, its black face embedded into the wall. Glowing green stones carved elegantly into numbers stood out, the purple hour, minute, and second hands showing the time to be 11:12 A.M., despite this not being the time when they left. Soul immediately flicked her hand at the clock, and it changed to fit their time instantly.

Soul walked forward, to the center of the room, Danny matching her steps. They turned to face the Order. The group gawked around for a moment, before Moody stepped forward, peering at them—or would you consider it glaring?

"Alright, I'm ready to see these powers of yours. 'Specially that Time manipulating, girl. I'm finding a hard time believing that." He said gruffly, his magic eye swiveling around, looking all around the room. A scowl found its way onto his face, and Soul merely smiled knowingly.

"It won't work." She said, the smile turning into a slightly smug smirk, "These walls are as old as Time itself. Petty spells will not breach them." She held out her hand, and the shadows around her seemed to condense, forming a shape. They twisted and intertwined, forming into a scythe.

It was as black as the shadows that formed it. The blade had pulsating green veins running along its length. Black and green cogs were situated directly behind the blade, constantly moving, a clock covering where they met, its dual faces—one on either side of the scythe—both in the same style as that large clock in the wall. A large green gem that pulsated in harmony with the the green veins on the blade was situated on the end of the shaft.

Soul twirled the Time Scythe with trained ease before holding it vertically beside her, the smirk never leaving her face. Her thumb hovered over a small button on the shaft. "Very well then, Alastor Moody. I shall give you a demonstration of my Time manipulation. However-" she continued, her commanding voice taking on a sly tone.

And she vanished.

Nothing fancy. It was just one second she was there and the next... she wasn't.

"-I think you'll believe me now, eh, Alastor Moody? After all-" Her voice said immediately after she vanished, directly behind him. He immediately whipped around, wand out.

But she was gone again.

"-My predictions are usually correct." She said, back in her original position, a humorous light in her eyes. Moody growled, putting his wand away. Danny chuckled lightly, looking over the wizards, who all looked thoroughly shocked. Soul had done something similar to him, once. Its rather hilarious to see it done to another, especially one as... er- _vigilant_ as Moody.

"Anyways... A basic demonstration of all of our powers... Danny, you go first. I'll be right back. I'm going to say hi to Clocky." She walked over to the large door and pushed it open, revealing a dark green, blue, and purple hallway illuminated by black candles with green flames. She waved before the door closed behind her with a loud thud.

Danny merely raised an eyebrow and sighed. He turned back to the wizards. "Alright, then, I'll make this rather simple. First, the standard abilities that all ghosts have. Invisibility." He turned invisible, much to the shock of the group. "Intangibility." He walked through Harry, giving the black-haired boy the feeling of being dunked in water then tossed into the Arctic. "Ecto-abilities, including the ectoblast," A green beam shoot out of his hand, hitting a target that sprung up, which absorbed the blast, "and general ectoplasm manipulation." He held his hand up, it glowing green, and a small ball of ectoplasm formed, and he rolled it around like putty. His hand glowed again, and the ectoplasm turned into a thick liquid, before he absorbed it.

"Next, volunteer to be overshadowed, or possessed, please?" He asked the group, who stared at him for a moment before a round of Rock Paper Scissors ensued, and Remus won. He sighed and came forward. Danny smiled at him kindly. "Don't worry, you wont feel anything—I've been told it's like falling asleep."

Remus looked at him curiously, "You've never been possessed before? I'd have thought you would have, seeing as ghosts apparently have a.. ah... _liking_ for you."

Danny shook his head, "No, It's very difficult to overshadow another ghost. But, for halfas, its a bit more complicated. As were only half-ghosts, our human body can be possessed, but only if you manage to seal away our ghost half. Which, might I add, hurts like hell. I've also found it easier to possess other halfas." He smiled at Remus again, "Now, just stand there and you won't remember a thing!" He said cheerfully.

Remus nodded, then yelped, "Wait, what-" He was interrupted as Danny turned intangible and adopted his ghostly tail, and flew towards the werewolf, disappearing inside of him. Remus stiffened, hunching over slightly and closing his eyes. He quickly relaxed, though, and shifted into a casual-yet-still-ready-for-anything stance that Danny was usually in. He opened his eyes, revealing neon-green irises that glowed with power.

He bowed with a flourish, "See?" he said with Danny's voice, "Simple and easy overshadowing." He smiled and quickly stepped out of the werewolf, who blinked and looked around, noticing Danny floating beside him, grinning. "Sorry to catch you off guard like that—sometimes people are a little resistant to possession, and it can be painful for both of us. It's easier to surprise people with it." He flew back to his original position, landing gracefully.

Remus just shook his head and chuckled, "I don't remember anything—you were right, it is just like falling asleep." He walked back to stand beside Tonks as Danny smiled and nodded.

"Well, anyways," he said, "back to my powers. That was all of the standard ghost abilities that nearly every one of us have—well, that and telekinesis, but I never got around to training it. Anyways, most ghosts, however, have special abilities unique to them or their clan. For example, Clockwork and Soul are able to manipulate Time, something that is unique to only them. There can be only one Time Master and Apprentice at one time—an ancient rule that can never be broken. In other words, their the only two that can do it until one of them is 'Ended', as the ghosts call it, seeing as we cant exactly die a second time, or if Clockwork retires, which I doubt will happen soon—he's far to attached to Soul and his job."

Hermione spoke up, now, "What happens when Clockwork retires?"

Danny shrugged, "He moves on to the next world, able to come here and back anytime he wishes. Seeing as he's spent his existence protecting Time, he immediately gets access to a place of honor in whatever you want to call it—Heaven or Duat."

"Duat? You mean the Ancient Egyptian's 'heaven'?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow, using air quotes.

"Yeah, Soul and Clockwork believe in the ancient ways. And, in all honesty, I wouldn't be surprised if they had the right idea. Clockwork does know everything, after all." He said, laughing slightly.

**(A/N: **Sorry if you don't believe in the gods and goddesses of Kemet. If you don't like that I did this, then just ignore it. I am a Kemetist, and I plan on staying that way. So _don't _try to force your religion on me—I've had it happen before, and I will always stay by the Netjeru, no matter what you say.**)**

"Anyways, back to a ghost's special abilities. Ghosts are very similar to humans, and have clans. For example, my good friend Frostbite is leader of the Far Frozen, a clan of yeti-like ghosts who can control ice." His eyes glowed a light blue for a moment as he clenched his fist, it getting its own blue glow. The icy glows disappeared and he opened his hand, holding four small ice crystals. He handed one to Ginny, Hermione, Tonks, and Mrs. Weasley.

"They will never melt, unless they come in contact with ecto-fire. I was taught by Frostbite, making me a member of the Far Frozen Clan."

"There is also the nomadic and mysterious Clan of Netjeru in the Desert of Shadows, a tightly knit group of Egyptian-like ghosts that specialize in shadow, fire, and sand manipulation—Soul is a very high-ranking member of that clan, and is currently honing her shadow abilities. There is the Land of Aragon—not really a clan, but still has a major influence in the Zone. They specialize in the use of weapons. They're a bit like the medieval times. I have the status of knight there, as I helped bring it out of the Dark Ages with the help of their new ruler; the Dragon Princess Dora. Soul is also a knight, just by her skill with her Time Scythe." He said, ticking them off on his fingers.

"Then there is the Astrapí̱ Clan, that always reminded me of Greece. They specialize in ecto-electricity. Soul is also high-ranking there—though not as much as in the Netjeru Clan. I'm also decently high-ranked there. The sister clans of Ki and An of Air and Earth respectively. The Mizu Clan of water and light, in the Hikari Ocean—Mizu and Netjeru have always had their differences, so Soul doesn't go near there. I'm welcome, though, and have been learning a bit of water manipulation, seeing as I can create ice. Then there is the Observers. They act as a sort of 'Government' for the Zone." He said, grimacing at the thought of the one-eyed ghosts, "There are a few more, but those are the most influential."

"Most ghosts, however, have at least one power unique to them. For example, I have my Ghostly Wail—and, no. I wont show it to you. I don't really want to get Clockwork and Soul mad at me for breaking _another_ one of their clocks." He grinned sheepishly, "Soul can stop hers and anothers aging, and still stay human. Kitty—one of the few ghost that wont immediately attack me—can use her kiss to send men... somewhere... and they stay there if they're gone for more then 12 hours. And Ember uses her music as a weapon, and Vortex can control weather."

"Next, are the rarer ghost powers, that any ghost can have if their ecto-signature, which is like a fingerprint, is right, and their powerful enough. These include duplication." He paused, concentrating, before another Danny appeared. Danny2 grinned and gave everyone a thumbs up, before vanishing, "Teleportation." He quickly stepped forward, and, right when his boot hit the floor, he vanished, leaving behind silver wisps of energy. He reappeared a few feet to the right, "And lastly, Dream Walking. It's a power that came when I met Nocturne, the Ghost of Sleep. Dream Walking is something I can't show you—It's a bit like overshadowing, except you must be asleep, you can remember everything, and I can easily influence your dreams."

Danny paused, thinking, "That's... about it. Damn," he said, huffing slightly, "That means Soul wont have to do anything." At that moment the door opened, and Soul walked through, holding something. The shadows of her cloak covered her face, showing only her glowing green eyes. She walked stiffly, holding her Time Scythe tightly, as if she was expecting an attack. Danny straightened slightly, seeing her unease, "Speak of the devil and she shall come..." He muttered, "So, what's the matter?"

"Clockwork and I foresaw something. We had to take immediate action." She said, coming up to stand in front of him, "Here." She held out her hand, dangling a white-silver key on a golden thread from her finger. "We saw _Him _escape."

And with those four words Danny went as white as a sheet—almost gray. There was no need to ask who she was talking about; His older self.

He was about to freak before Soul raised her hand, "Do not worry, Phantom," she said, using his chosen name—a polite act in the Zone. She placed the key in his hand, and brought out a black one that was similar to his. "I called in Isis, an old Seal Master from my clan, and she and I placed three gates around his prison—only able to open by having its key. You hold the key to the first, the Silver Gate. I hold the key to the next, the Black Gate. And Clockwork holds the Green Gate key." She tapped the thin thread that held the key around her neck, "Isis also brought us these—made from hair of the Shadow Desert sphinx. They are unbreakable."

Danny calmed down as she continued, "Also, there is a human-ghost shield before each gate that requires the gates respective key holders to be there and _want _it gone before it dissipates. And then another shield directly after the Green Gate, which requires all of us there. At the moment, he will escape his prison—after all, it was not made to house a ghost forever—but he will not bypass the Gates." Danny sighed and nodded, smiling weakly at her.

"Thanks, both of you, since I know Clockwork's probably listening right now." He tied the thread around his neck, putting the key under his shirt. There was a small cough and they turned to see the wizards staring at them.

Moody spoke up, "Seems like an awful lot of worry—who's in the prison?" He asked gruffly. Danny's face darkened immediately.

"Someone who has the power to destroy our worlds. After all, he has already done it once." Soul said, "He lies, unfortunately, outside of the Time Stream, now. In an alternate future, he demolished the Zone, and had about 95% of Earth destroyed. Only a few outposts of humanity remained." She frowned, "I was still stuck in the past when Danny battled and imprisoned him, though."

She shook her head, "Anyways, now, there is nothing to worry about." She turned to Danny and raised an eyebrow, "So you already went through everything but the unique powers I have, huh? Well, then. Thanks." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. You took, what, 30 minutes? I _know_ you had to stop Time to get all the way to the desert and back. You meant for it to happen." He said, grinning.

"42 minutes." She corrected automatically, grinning too, "Anyways, now for _my_ turn. My first power, lightning." She pointed over at a target that sprung up. Bright, silver bolts arked towards the disk from her finger. A sharp crack of thunder sounded through the room as it hit, causeing nearly everyone to jump.

"Ecto-fire." She held out her hand, and silver flames erupted around it. She flicked her hand towards the target, and the fire arked toward it. "And power over shadows. I'm still learning in this, though." She brought up her scythe, "Remember when I brought this out? That's shadow manipulation. I can also travel by shadows, and use them in battle." The shadows curled around her protectively, "My sand abilities is something I can only use when there is sand around, though. Telekinesis, tough..." She pointed to a random device on a shelf in the corner—a time turner. It aquired a silver glow and floated around the room before settling down in her hand.

Hermione gasped, recognizeing the object, "A time turner! Where'd you get one? The Ministry of Magic has to grant you permisson to..." She trailed off seeing Soul raise an eyebrow.

"And who do you think gave them this?" She asked, turning the knob absentmindedly—it didn't do anything, though. Herminone paused, then chuckled.

"True."

_**Line Break! :3**_

**A/N:** ...Yes, I did get the shadow idea from YuGiOh! :D But the Games probably wont exist.


	7. Diagon Alley

**A/N: **Erg.. It's been over a month. I am so freaking sorry. I have a terrible habit of getting into one fandom, and then jumping to the next randomly. I really think I have Fandom ADHD. .

Again, really sorry. I have no excuse at all. I'll just try my best not to leave another fic waiting for a month. I've resolved to write a chapter for each of my three running stories a week.

Speaking of my other stories...

I need to finish the second chapter of **_Invader ZiM: Real_**. Sorry for those who wanted to see the second chapter—though it was one of my least-read stories. I plan on finishing the next chapter after I write this, even if nobody else likes it. I rather like it.

And I have a new series up. It's in the Yu-Gi-Oh genre, and Yugi is a girl. So far, I am freaking loving writing it, three long chapters in about a week—it's awesome. I've gotten amazing feedback on it, too, so maybe it's actually good! XD The series is called **_Light, Darkness, and Shadows_**. The first in the series is **_Masks_**_. _**_Masks_** also has a partner story of **_The Past_**.

Sorry, again, for failing you guys in getting these up faster. This has been sitting in my computer this whole time, unfinished.

_**Eternity**_

A _**Danny Phantom **_and _**Harry Potter **_Fanfic

By _**Clockwork Soul**_

_**Chapter 4: Diagon Ally**_

_**Flashback:**_

"_Clockwork and I foresaw something. We had to take immediate action." She said, coming up to stand in front of him, "Here." She held out her hand, dangling a white-silver key on a golden thread from her finger. "We saw Him escape."_

_And with those four words Danny went as white as a sheet—almost gray. There was no need to ask who she was talking about; His older self._

_He was about to freak before Soul raised her hand, "Do not worry, Phantom," she said, using his chosen name—a polite act in the Zone. She placed the key in his hand, and brought out a black one that was similar to his. "I called in Isis, an old Seal Master from my clan, and she and I placed three gates around his prison—only able to open by having its key. You hold the key to the first, the Silver Gate. I hold the key to the next, the Black Gate. And Clockwork holds the Green Gate key." She tapped the thin thread that held the key around her neck, "Isis also brought us these—made from hair of the Shadow Desert sphinx. They are unbreakable."_

_Danny calmed down as she continued, "Also, there is a human-ghost shield before each gate that requires the gates respective key holders to be there and want it gone before it dissipates. And then another shield directly after the Green Gate, which requires all of us there. At the moment, he will escape his prison—after all, it was not made to house a ghost forever—but he will not bypass the Gates." Danny sighed and nodded, smiling weakly at her._

"_Thanks, both of you, since I know Clockwork's probably listening right now." He tied the thread around his neck, putting the key under his shirt._

_**End Flashback.**_

Danny woke, eyes wide, sweat pouring from his face as the memor- _No! _It cant, just cant be real...

_Screams._

Please.

_Jazz falling next to him, wide eyes telling him to run as she looked at her baby brother, before falling to the ground, lifeless._

Just let it be a dream.

_His dad, sprawled over his mother in an failed atempt to save her._

Just some sick, twisted dream.

_The school, dead, unseeing eyes trained upwards as he flew past, as if accuseing him._

Just let him wake, back home...

_Sam, trying to take out as many as she could, before getting struck down._

Please...

_Tucker, face contorted in pain as he fell beside him, dropping lifelessly to the ground._

No..

_Skull masks. Black cloaks. Pain. Horrible, soul ripping pain._

_A green, the same as his eyes._

_Then darkness._

It's not a dream...

_Waking up, surrounded by skull masks. Questions, more pain._

_Escape, flight, collapsing in Fenton Works._

_Darkness again._

He gripped his hair, curling in on himself as he tried to destroy the memories that haunted him. Tears fell silently down his face, the other occupents of the room still sound asleep. He growled and quickly pushed himself up, the normally squeaky bed making no sound in the presence of the surpernatural boy.

He floated out of the house, before changeing into his ghost half. He glanced up at the stars before rocketing upwards, allowing his body to become tangible enough to feel the wind on his face.

He paused, allowing his non-gravity-bound body to float backwards, as he looked up at the stars, his back to the city below. His green eyes narrowed, "Damn them..."

_**Line Break! :3**_

Soul sighed as she walked into the busy kitchen. She was still in her ghost form, the form she felt more comfortable in. Most avoided her dark, supernatural appearace, being detered by the long black cloak and hood which hid everything but her glowing eyes.

She leaned against the wall in a dark corner, surveying the room before her. Her eyes glowed brighter as her vison changed. The world around her blurred, and the usually dim aura's that surrounded people, spilling off them in waves of different colors came into focus. All had, at the edge of their uniqely colored aura, the heavy blue tinge of worry, and the sharp black tinge of fear. A feral grin appeared on her face, hidden by her cowl.

Their aura's started to float toward her, wrapping around her frame. She inhaled deeply, scenting the different emotions, expertly picking out what she wanted: Fear, worry, and death. The neon-green color, the same as the Ghost Zone, colored everyone in the room. Death hung over all of them, some more then others.

She hissed in satisfaction, unheard by the rest of the room, as she felt the emotions energize her. The rest of the occupents of the room slowed unnoticed, as they were drained slightly.

_**Line Break! :3**_

Danny came into the room tiredly, just now getting up. He glanced around, noticing the dim, blured emotions of the people in the room floating lazily toward a figure in the corner. He growled, a spectral sound that went unheard by the rest of the room. Green eyes snapped to his blue ones. Soul's eyes narrowed slightly and the flow of emotions ceased.

She moved from her corner, walking toward him. The temperature dropped signifigantly, making the Trio glance over at them. She stopped beside him, her echoing voice lowered, "You are a fool if you think you can survive forever without feeding, Phantom. No ghost can resist the call."

"I'm not a ghost, now am I?" He replied evenly.

She growled, "Neither am I!" Her voice rose slightly, still low enough to be missed by the rest of the room. Her glowing form flared, and her dim neon-green death and white life mixed aura lashed out, sharp red anger on its edge, "Don't you dare think you can use that pathetic excuse on me, _human_!" She hissed mockingly.

"I don't." He replied, now on edge, "I've been resisting it all this time, I doubt anything will change now."

She snorted, "Don't give me that crap. Time is not on your side when it comes to this, Phantom. And if you interrupt my feeding again..." She let the threat hang in the air, and walked away, down the hall. Her form vanished.

Danny frowned, coming fully into the room, sitting down next to the Golden Trio, who looked at him worriedly, "What was that about? She looked _pissed_." Ron commented.

Danny shook his head, "In the Ghost Zone, there are a completely different set of rules. I just offended her. Greatly." He said, thanking Mrs. Weasley when she handed him a plate of eggs. The Trio exchanged looks.

"But you didn't do anything." Hermione said.

Danny shook his head again, "Yes, I did, and one of the few things that could get you painfully killed in the Zone."

Their faces paled, "S-she wont do anything, will she?" Ron asked, but Danny shook his head yet again.

"No, but I suppose I am lucky. She's lived by those rules for many years."

Hermione frowned, "You should apologise, Danny. I don't know what you did, but she looked really mad. Don't let it simmer."

_**Line Break! :3**_

Soul came back later in the day, just as they were getter ready to go to Diagon Ally. Danny came up to her, prodded forward by Hermione. He sighed and looked away from her cold green eyes. He decided to play it safe.

"I'm sorry, Time Keeper."

She almost smiled at the use of her title, "It's alright, Danny." She said, her eyes softening, causing him to breath a sigh of relief, "Just remember what I said," she continued, frowning, "Your... immunity to the call wont last forever."

He sighed, ignoring the confusion of the Trio behind him, "I know," He replied, running a hand through his hair, "It's just not... _right_."

She leaned forward, lowering her voice so the others couldn't hear, "Everyone feeds, Danny. You saying that makes you a hipocrite. You eat beef, no? This is the exact same thing. In fact, this is tamer—you don't have to kill."

He frowned and nodded, "I suppose—It just makes me feel like a cannibal."

She laughed, "Oh, don't worry, that'll pass. All ghosts feel like that. But I know you feel the call of their emotions already. Just don't starve yourself, okay?"

_**Line Break! :3**_

They stood in the kitchen again. Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Soul, Danny, and Ginny. Fred and George wern't going, because, according to Mrs. Weasley, they'd just "Buy more supplys to make more of those accursed prank things!"

Soul had changed back to her human form, and Danny was staring apprehensively at the fireplace.

"So.. we have to step into fire? ...You people are insane." He said bluntly.

Mrs. Weasley laughed, "Oh, don't worry, dear! You just take a pinch of Floo Powder, toss it in the fire, step in, and state where you want to go!"

Soul blinked before a wicked grin graced her face, "Nice. Fire travel—only the higher-level fire elemental ghosts can do that. Even I cant! And yet you wizards throught it up." She reached over and grabbed a pinch of the powder, tossing it into the fire, which turned a bright green. She stepped in.

"Diagon Alley!"

_**Line Break! :3**_

Soul stared longingly at the group of mewing kittens. She sighed, knowing she couldn't get one. It would die far to fast. She reached over and petted a black one, scratching him behind the ears. He purred contentedly. She smiled sadly and stood, walking back out the store reluctantly. She walked through the alley, avoiding the witches and wizards that bustled around getting last-minute school supplies. She had drifted away from the others, content to look on her own.

She found herself in a dark side alley between two stores. She looked around, noticeing that no one was around. She walked down it, curious. She paused when she came to a dead end. She tensed when she heard a echoing mew.

She turned to the sound, to behold a ghost. It was a blue-black cat, with a glowing azure outline. It had wide, glowing azure eyes. Two thin circles surrounded it's pupil, and moved with it. It had two long tails, and the fur on its belly and chest was white. Azure fire burned on the tip of its tails.

_Who are you?_

She jumped when she heard the echoing voice in her head. It was similar to a young boy. She looked down at the cat, "Was that you?" She asked, kneeling down before it. The cat froze, looking at her with wide eyes.

_You can hear me?_

"Yes."

The cat mewed happily, _Oh, good! I was worried I'd never figure out what was going on! I remember getting hit by something, and I woke up like this!_

Soul smiled sadly and placed a hand on the cats head, "What's your name? I'm Soul."

_My name is Rin, Soul!_ He purred happily, leaning against her hand.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, Rin, but you are... a ghost."

Rin froze, shoked. He looked up at her with wide azure eyes. _A... ghost...? So I'm dead?_ He lowed his head, thinking. _I'm dead... What do I do now...?_ He asked, looking back up at her with wide eyes.

"You can do whatever you want! You can haunt people, travel the world, anything!" Soul said, smiling at him, trying to cheer the cat up.

He mewed lowly, _Can I... stay with you?_

Soul blinked at him, before smiling brightly, "Sure! But there is one thing you should know about me, Rin."

_Oh?_

"I'm half-ghost." The fire at Rin's tails burned brightly, and he hopped up into her lap, standing up by placing a paw on her shoulder. He licked her cheek, causing her to laugh.

_I don't care!_

_**Line Break! :3**_

"Hey, where's Soul?"

Harry blinked around, not noticing the dark girl anywhere near them. Danny shrugged, "Went off on her own. Don't worry, she can handle herself."

The Golden Trio nodded reluctantly, glancing around for any sign of her. They decided they should go on to Ollivander's and get Danny a wand, Mrs. Weasley had gone to get their school books. They entered the quiet shop. Danny looked around, interested.

"Ah, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. And you must be Daniel Fenton... or do you prefer Phantom?" They all jumped hearing the voice, and Danny looked at the man who stood behind the counter suspisiously. He had wide, silvery-grey eyes, and was staring at the halfa with a look that made Danny want to squirm.

"Either." He replied cautiously, "How do you know of my chosen name?"

Mr. Ollivander waved a hand dissmissively, "Dumbledore told me. Wand arm, please."

Danny frowned, his eyes narrowing as the flashed a deadly green, "Did he now..." He murmured. The Trio glanced at eachother warily as Danny held up his right hand, and the magical tape measurer started measureing every inch of him.

There was a light _clink-clink_ as another person entered the store as Mr. Ollivander bustled to the back. The four turned to see Soul standing there, with the oddest blue-black cat perched on her shoulder. Danny raised an eyebrow, while the Trio looked at it curiously. "What kind of cat _is_ that? I've never seen one..." Hermione asked.

"He's a ghost cat. His name is Rin." Soul replied, and Rin meowed happily.

_Hello, there!_

Danny jumped, hearing the boyish voice in his head. Rin cocked his head to the side, looking at him. _Oh, you can hear me, too?_

He nodded his head, and the Trio blinked. Soul elaborated, "Rin can speak using his thoughts. I guess only other ghosts can hear him." Rin nodded at them, his azure eyes bright.

Danny frowned, "It seems Dumbledore is being very talkative with our secret, Soul." He informed her. Her eyes narrowed, and Rin mewed, cocking his head to the side. _Secret?_

Soul glanced over at him, "That we are halfas."

_Oh. And you trusted him with that secret? And he's telling people?_

"Yes"

Rin was silent for a moment before a low hiss escaped him, and the azure fire at his tail flared, _That's wrong! You put your trust in him—He shouldn't have told anyone!_

Soul smiled slightly and reached up, placing a hand on his head, scratching behind his ears, "Don't worry, we'll talk to him." Rin calmed instantly and rubbed against her cheek, purring.

Olivander came back at that moment, carrying a stack of old, dust-covered boxes, "Here we are. I found these when I heard from Dumbledore about your predicament. They are old wands, some using cores and wood that have been long abandoned. Here," he said, pulling out a wand, "elder and thestral hair. 10 inches. Whippy." He held out the wand, and Danny took it. He gave it a hesitant wave and it was snached from his hand almost instantly.

"No, no... Here, cherry and unicorn hair. 12 inches. Stiff." Danny took it in his hand, and waved it. There was a loud _crack_ as the chair next to Harry split. He hastily gave it back to the old man, who looked though the boxes distractedly.

"Ah.. maybe... Yes, I do belive this one may work. Elder and a mixed core of unicorn and thestral hairs. 10 inches. Flexible. It is truely a wand of life and death." Danny took the wand in his hand, instantly feeling that it was right, even before the bright green and white sparks shot from it's tip.

Mr. Olivander turned to Soul, "Ah, and do you need a wand, too, Miss. Clockwork?" He asked.

She shook her head, holding up the Spirit Wand, "No, I have one." Mr. Olivander's eyes widened.

"Ah.. the Spiris Wanin... May I...?" He asked, holding out a hand. She shrugged and handed over the supernatural wand. He looked over every inch of the wand, murmuring to himself, "Yes... 13 inches... Stiff... Made of the mythical Trees of Life and Death that resides in the world of spirits, with a core of spirital energy..." He ran a finger along one of the green veins and looked up at Soul, "This would be from the Tree of Death, correct? And the black wood, from the Tree of Life?"

She nodded, "Yes. 'The two ancient trees, entertwined for eternity, guard the sealed Gate to the Afterlife.'" She resited from memory as the wand was handed back to her. Mr. Olivander nodded.

"'And only those who are deemed worthy by the Trees may pass on through the Gate.'" He completed, smiling lightly, "Yes, all those who study wand lore know of that, and many have seeked out the Trees, which have only gave wood for one wand—the Spirus Wanin."

Danny handed him the money for his wand and they exited the shop. They decided to go get Danny's and Soul's robes, and have Ron's fixed up, as he had accidentally torn it's sleeve.

_**Line Break! :3**_

**A/N:** Again, very sorry for the long wait. Some ghost lore in this one, though. :D There will be more of that. :3


End file.
